dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vile vs Boba Fett
Vile vs Boba Fett is Peep4Life's thirty-seventh DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 7! Mega Man vs Star Wars! Ruthless, badass bounty hunters meet. Who walks away with the bounty? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight Reluctantly, Vile and Boba had worked together, collecting the bounty on an Imperial traitor. Now they just needed to take him back to Darth Vader. "I'll take him and collect the bounty from Darth Vader." Boba pitched. "That's not happening, you'll bolt with OUR credits." Vile responded, placing an arm on Boba's shoulder. "I didn't need or want your help. But we were hired together..." Vile continued. "It was also OUR mission, but '''I '''was the one who found him." Boba reminded Vile. Vile took a second to process this and decided that Boba needed to die. "Let's decide which of us deserves the credits more. I was always the better of us two, and I'll prove it." Vile cycled through his weapons. Boba took to the air with his jet pack, turning to Vile. "Your funeral." '''Here we go! Blaster fire rained down from Boba and Vile backed up, firing off a Parasite Sword. Fett evaded the move and lobbed a wrist rocket at Vile. However, Vile met with Popcorn Demon. One part met the rocket half way while the other two flew at the Mandalorian. Boba dropped to the ground and fired from his rifle again. His attacks barely damaged Vile's armour but encouraged a rocket punch counter, a fist flew from Vile and caught Boba in the helmet. His armour also held up and Boba was forced to take a new approach. A fibre cord whip lashed out and constricted Vile's legs. Vile used a Bumpity Boom, launching upwards and dragging Boba into the air. Fett used his jet pack for balance and fired more wrist rockets at Vile, who responded with a Stubborn Crawler ball, flooring Boba. Unfortunately, Vile forgot he was still attached to the Mandalorian and fell to the floor with him. Vile got to his feet first and walked towards Boba, who fired explosive tip darts from his kneepads. Vile stumbled backwards before Boba took him down, engaging in a fist fight. Using his Green Eyed Lamp flamethrower, Vile freed himself and caught Boba on fire. The armour wasn't in danger until Boba remembered his jetpack, he fired the rocket stationed there and removed the pack before the flames caused an explosion. Vile was caught directly by the rocket and slid across the floor. Boba ran at Vile but was caught by a laser, which somewhat damaged the Mandalorian armour. He took a step back before Vile knocked him over with a Front Runner. Vile then applied a layer of ice for additional armour. Boba realised this and immediately used his flamethrower, rendering the upgrade ineffective. Boba then dropped a thermal detonator, stunning Vile before reconnecting his fibre cord whip. Vile knew the dangers and burned through with a laser. As Boba brought his rifle up again, Vile sent it flying with his Go Getter Right. Boba was then wide open to the Longshot Gizmo, sending parts of the armour flying. Nevertheless, Boba was alive. Barely. The Mandalorian stood, broken and bruised but not beaten. He activated a prize lightsaber and ran at Vile, who grabbed Boba's hands, blocking the slash. "Face it. You have lost." Vile taunted. "Not quite." Boba responded, firing a rocket into Vile's chest. The bounty hunters had a marginal gap between them but before Vile could make a move, Boba threw the lightsaber at him, slicing his arm off. Vile was then wide open to a detpack being placed on his front. After a loud explosion, Vile sections littered the area, leaving Boba the damaged victor. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Villains only themed DBX fights